


REGALO

by Adid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Ford Pines, Valentine's Day, bromas, bromas de san valentin, no respeto a intimidad o sentimientos ajenos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adid/pseuds/Adid
Summary: Frustrado por no poder atrapar a Stanford, Bill decide echar un vistazo a la dimensión que tanto ansía conquistar, especialmente a cierto Stan que se había quedado de ese lado. Al llegar se da cuenta de que los habitantes del lugar están en medio de una celebración que involucra demasiado el color rojo y no de una manera que le interese.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Stan Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	REGALO

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es pre-serie, pero no estoy segura de qué tan «pre», así que lo dejo a criterio del lector, puede ser años o solo unos meses antes de la llegada de Dipper y Mabel al pueblo.

Sixer se le había vuelto a escapar de las manos. El hombre había resultado ser mucho más escurridizo de lo que hubiera pensado. Debía admitir que eso le producía cierta admiración, después de todo, no es era algo que cualquiera pudiera hacer. Eso no quitaba que fuera fastidioso. Stanford debía pagar por su atrevimiento de haber frustrado sus planes de apoderarse de su dimensión aunque, en lo que a Bill concernía, solo había retrasado un poco lo inevitable.

Empujado por su frustración, había decidido que una buena forma de distraerse un poco era echando un vistazo a la mencionada dimensión, especialmente su pueblo favorito, y ver qué había pasado ahí el tiempo en que no había estado tan al pendiente, desde que se había cerrado el portal.

Lo primero que pensó a su llegada era que tal vez había accedido a la dimensión equivocada (algo absurdo, él nunca se equivocaba); una donde imperaban de manera absurdamente empalagosa los colores rosa y rojo, además de estar plagado de figuras tontas y difícilmente geométricas; según recordaba, para los humanos, dichas figuras representaban sus corazones. ¡Incultos e ignorantes! Con lo hermosos que eran realmente esos órganos y lo bien que se vería todo si fueran éstos los que adornaran cada rincón del lugar.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba: los humanos se encontraban en medio de una de esas patéticas celebraciones suyas que los ayudaban a olvidarse por un momento de lo insípido y corto de su existencia.

Bueno, eso no tenía porqué ser necesariamente un problema, la verdad es que había notado que algunas de esas celebraciones en realidad podían llegar a ser muy divertidas o, como mínimo, entretenidas. Especialmente la que llamaban Halloween, era su favorita. Así que decidió dar una vuelta y ver de qué se trataba esta vez.

\---

Stan jamás diría que esa fecha en particular le gustara de alguna forma, demasiado color y cursilerías sin sentido a su parecer. Pero si tenía algo bueno era que se prestaba perfecto para vender baratijas, todo era cuestión de adaptar su negocio a la ocasión como lo hacía con otras festividades del año: “el regalo perfecto para esa persona especial encuéntralo en la Cabaña del Misterio”, porque qué podía ser más romántico que un monstruo-duende- sirena disecado, o una poción de amor hecha con polvo de hadas “auténtico”. ¿Quieres conquistar a tu chica ideal? Invítala a un tour por el bosque. La cabaña no se hace responsable por corazones rotos o billeteras perdidas. 

Las ganancias casi lograban que aguantar tantos suspiros y risitas tontas valiera la pena. Casi. Porque había que tener verdaderos nervios de acero para no terminar vomitando ante tanta efusividad. 

La alegría de las parejitas que deambulaban por doquier era desesperante, Stan jamás fue alguien muy abierto a tales demostraciones de afecto. Era algo que tal vez venía de familia, los Pines eran, después de todo, conocidos por su tosquedad y falta de tacto. Recordaba a su padre quejándose continuamente del famoso “San Valentín” y lo ridícula que podía llegar a ser la gente al respecto, actitud que se prolongaba a lo largo de todo lo que durara esa fecha. Sin embargo, recordaba también que a pesar del comportamiento frío y quejoso de su padre, al final del día, su madre siempre terminaba encontrando “descuidadamente” una rosa en alguna parte de la casa. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero su madre siempre sonreía mirando la rosa con ojos cálidos.

Stanley no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro. La verdad es que otra de las razones por las que no le gustaba demasiado esa fecha era que era un recordatorio de lo tremendamente solo que estaba. Pero no valía la pena pensar en eso. Era mejor distraerse trabajando. 

El día transcurrió de forma rápida con todo el ajetreo; clientes yendo y viniendo, los chocolates baratos que había conseguido especialmente para la ocasión y a los cuales había triplicado el precio, se acabaron antes del medio día. Para la tarde, la mercancía había volado y los clientes habían desaparecido, preparados para sus propias celebraciones privadas. 

Una vez habiendo terminado de contar las ganancias, Stan no sabía qué podía hacer para terminar el día. Miró aprensivamente a la máquina dispensadora que ocultaba la puerta hacía su más profundo y terrible secreto.

No tenía ganas de bajar al sótano. Siendo sincero, había descuidado bastante su empresa de reabrir el portal en las últimas semanas, pues estaba pasando uno de sus (cada vez más frecuentes) episodios de _¿Qué caso tenía?_ Después de todo, no le había sido posible avanzar demasiado y, en momentos como ese, su fuerza de voluntad estaba demasiado agotada como para seguir intentando. 

Suspiró de nuevo y miró por la ventana. A lo lejos, en una parte alejada del camino, alcanzó a observar una de las parejitas del día que al parecer intentaba escabullirse en el bosque. Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado que casi se podía catalogar de malévola. De pronto se le había ocurrido una idea de cómo podía pasar la noche. 

\---

No sabía porqué pero Bill había terminado por dirigirse a la cabaña que había pertenecido a Stanford, donde descansaba su precioso portal inerte y apagado. No lo había considerado en un primer momento, sabía que no tenía sentido. No era posible que el hermano de Fordsy hubiera logrado volver a encenderlo sin su ayuda, y ésta ya había sido rechazada vehementemente en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, algo lo había llevado a querer acercarse a ese lugar para inspeccionar. Quizás para comprobar que Stanley siguiera ahí, aunque no podía entender porque tendría esa curiosidad y tampoco le dio muchas vueltas, después de todo él era Bill Cipher y hacía lo que quería. 

Quizás había sido también producto de su aburrimiento. Había dado varias vueltas por el pueblo y lo que había visto, de haber tenido entrañas lo habría hecho vomitar. Con humanos paseándose por todo el lugar de dos en dos, con unas caras más bobas de lo acostumbrado; se había dado cuenta que la festividad por la que atravesaban era una que tenía que ver con una especie de ritual de apareamiento. Bastante primitivo, pero nada raro en esas creaturas. Había perdido el interés rápidamente. Así que se le había terminado metiendo la idea de ir a buscar a Stan, el gemelo tonto de Ford, preguntándose si también estaría involucrado en alguno de esos rituales y sintiéndose extrañamente molesto ante la posibilidad. 

No es que conociera demasiado al hombre, pero debía admitir que le causaba cierta extraña fascinación a la que no podía encontrarle razón. 

Al llegar al lugar, había encontrado a Stan a punto de salir de la tienda de chucherías en la que había convertido la cabaña. Bill se divertía bastante pensando en la cara que podría Stanford cuando se enterara del destino que había tenido su centro de trabajo y estudio, sería una de las primeras cosas que le restregaría cuando lo atrapara, eso por seguro; aunque sinceramente era también una de las razones por las que de alguna manera le agradaba Stanley, el sujeto era sin duda entretenido y podía llegar incluso a ser divertido.

Se dio cuenta con rápido regocijo que esa noche no era la excepción. Stan llevaba una pequeña bolsa en sus manos e iba vestido de una manera casual. Bill por un momento había sentido otro pequeño pinchazo de malestar al pensar que efectivamente se estaba dirigiendo a encontrarse con alguien más, pero pronto su fastidio pasó a deleite al darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del hombre. 

Stan se había dispuesto a arruinarle la noche a cuanta persona pudiera, especialmente a las molestas parejas que seguían deambulando, solo que ahora de manera más discreta, por el pueblo. Después de todo ¿Qué mejor manera de olvidar tu propia amargura que amargándole la vida a los demás? Bill comenzó a “respetarlo” más en ese momento.

El hombre se pasó la noche dejando estratégicamente cajas adornadas de manera cursi que explotaban en la cara de aquellos desafortunados que las encontraban y abrían ilusionadamente; también paquetes de chocolates y bombones rellenos con pasta de dientes o aceite de cocina. Atacaba con una pistola de agua a cuanta pareja de enamorados que encontraba escondida en el bosque para después salir huyendo o, si era una pareja de adolescentes, se acercaba para hablarles; los chicos se aliviaban en un principio al ver que la intención del adulto no era regañarlos pero quedaban horrorizados cuando Stan comenzaba a hacer comentarios sobre la importancia de cuidarse, hablando sobre lo horrible de la paternidad o lo indeseable que sería contraer una infección, siendo bastante gráfico en esto último. 

Bill lo estuvo siguiendo toda la noche, divirtiéndose bastante con el actuar de Stan y olvidándose de su propio malestar y frustración de más temprano. Mientras no fuera invocado no podía manifestarse directamente ante nadie de esa dimensión y por lo tanto no podía interactuar con Stan, pero eso no le impedía disfrutar de sus ocurrencias. 

Al final todo acabó muy rápido. Cerca de la media noche, a Stan se le habían acabado sus municiones. Acababa de “espantar” a la última parejita que quedaba en el mirador de Gravity Falls. Una vez solo, se había acercado más a la orilla, contemplando el pueblo que desde esa perspectiva lucía engañosamente pacifico y normal; su rostro inusitadamente sereno, sin la carga de una sonrisa falsa en él. Estuvo ahí parado durante un largo rato, solo observando, la bolsa vacía resbaló de su mano pero no le dio ninguna importancia. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla enfriándose rápidamente por el viento fresco y suave que soplaba en ese momento. 

Bill no pudo evitar desconcentrarse por el cambio tan drástico que había sufrido el temperamento de Stan en solo un momento. Lo observó directamente durante un buen rato, posicionándose justo frente a él, perdiéndose en los ojos que sabía incapaces de regresarle la mirada. Otro malestar lo asaltó y al no saber de nuevo identificar su origen, decidió canalizarlo en enojo hacia el hombre que había terminado tan abruptamente con su diversión. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, sencillamente se vio incapaz de retirarse finalmente del lugar y abandonarlo, simplemente lo siguió observando fijamente mientras el hombre se mantuvo inmóvil. 

Stan pareció salir de su ensoñación cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche. El día oficialmente había acabado y él había pasado otro 14 de febrero solo. Limpió descuidadamente su rostro con una de sus mangas y, tras una respiración profunda, emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa. 

Aún con su paso calmado y melancólico no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a su destino. Al bajar la vista se dio cuenta de que había algo en el piso de su porche, muy cerca de su puerta. Eran pequeñas piezas que parecían brillar en la oscuridad y estaban acomodadas dando forma a un corazón. Stanley solo se quedó mirándolas un rato, sin entender de dónde habían salido. Basado en lo que él mismo había estado haciendo toda la noche, lo más seguro es que se tratara de alguna especie de broma. Sin hacerles mucho caso, solo los hizo a un lado con el pie con cuidado por si se trataba de alguna especie de trampa y entró a su casa para finalmente descansar de un largo y pesado día. 

A la mañana siguiente, al salir para empezar a arreglar sus atracciones para recibir a los turistas del día, se dio cuenta de que las piezas seguían justo donde las había dejado. Al inspeccionarlas más de cerca se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran dientes (al parecer reales) de algún animal, un ciervo si no se equivocaba, aunque no podía entender cómo es que la noche anterior habían estado brillando. Sin saber cómo es que habían llegado a su pórtico, pensó en tirarlos a la basura en un primer impulso, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Colocándolos dentro de una bolsa de tela, decidió guardarlos dentro de su casa. Tal vez pudiera intentar venderlos después.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, sigo viva.  
> Sí, sigo enganchada a Gravity Falls  
> Sí, aún amo esta pareja.  
> Sí, todavía escribo malos fics.
> 
> Desde hace mucho quería escribir algo más de estos dos. Pero, pues ya saben, la vida. Quise aprovechar un fugaz momento de inspiración que me llegó de repente con respecto a estas fechas. 
> 
> Está parcialmente inspirado en el corto Deer Teeth de Shop at Home with Mr. Mystery . ¿No se preguntan de dónde sacó Stan los dientes de ciervo? Me encanta la idea de que Bill acostumbraba dejarle descuidadamente «regalos» por aquí y por allá de vez en cuando, por la razón que sea; intentando conquistarlo o simplemente fastidiarlo, seguramente ambas. 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Feliz 14 de febrero a todos.


End file.
